Failure of Love
by Princess Zelda x Link
Summary: Nabooru's abusive ex boyfriend is here to take her back, of course she refuses! He does not accept this... Has 3 OCs! Has Ganondorf x Nabooru


AN This takes place before the attack by Ganondorf. Has a lot of OCs but the main one is named, Takeshi, who's Hylian, NOT Gerudo

It was a warm day in Hyrule, Nabooru was sitting in a patch of sand, watching the sunset and other Gerudo stealing stuff in Hyrule Castle...So peaceful! Another Gerudo named Saki came up to her and said "Hey Nabs! What're you doing?" Nabooru said "Just sitting here watching them" (she points to the Gerudo) "Ooh! Look at that cute guy over there! He's kinda cute! Oh yeah, isn't his name, Takeshi?" Said Saki. " Yes, and he's my Ex who won't leave me alone!" Said Nabooru. Takeshi goes over to Nabooru. "Hello Nabooru, you haven't got over me yet?" Said Takeshi. " Um, you know you're the one who hasn't got over me yet!" Said Nabs, who got up and walked away. Saki smiled at Takeshi and went with Nabs. " I can't believe you don't like him! He's nice is he not?" " Well, he did something to my friend" "What did he do!?" "Well, he-" Takeshi came in and cut her off. " Why are you here!?" Said Nabs. "Whoa there girl, no need to get mad at me!" "I'm not! Can you just get out of here!" "Fine, you'll be sorry one day..." "What was that about?" "I don't know, but it's not good, lock you door tonight, make sure he stays away from you." "Why?" " Well, sense I didn't get to finish what I was saying about what he did to my friend, I'll tell you now. I made him mad one day and he went off and killed some of my close friends, then he went...to kill...my best friend...(Nabs starts to cry a little) He threaten me that he would kill my family, but I stopped his anger...I don't want the same to you, so if I were you, I'd be carful and stay away from him" " Oh my, so he was the one who hurt..." Said Saki. The both went to there homes and went to sleep at night fall. It was morning and everyone was gathered around the same dune Nabs was yesterday, but...there was a Gerudo that Nabs knew...Saki came up to Nabs and said, "She was killed last night I think...Do you think it was Takeshi?" " Probably, she's my friend too" Nabs ran to Takeshi who was acting like he didn't know who did this. "Takeshi! I can't believe you did this!" "Hey, shh! Keep this a secret, or I'll go after your little friend Saki too!" Nabs whispered in Saki's ear to come to her house for a while until this was over. "Don't kill any more people Takeshi!" said Nabs. " You shut up or I'll-" "You'll what, kill so many people that you'll get in the dungeon!? I'd like to see that!" Nabs and Saki went to her house. " That night, Saki went out to get something from her house...but never came back. A worried Nabs went out to find her, it's been too long. Quietly, Nabs said " Saki? Are you there? Where are you?" Soon, she found Saki tied up...It was too late..."Takeshi! Where are you!? You'll pay for this!" Said Nabs, crying as she took Saki and buried her. The next morning, Nabs was walking home when Takeshi came and grabbed her arm. "Let go of me! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Said Nabs as she struggled to get out of the strong man's grip. "Shut up! Someone will hear you!" Said Takeshi as he picked her up. "Put me down you psycho!" "You want down? Sure, I'll put you down!" Takeshi threw Nabs down, no one noticed, but a Gerudo named Shizuka, was quietly watching..."Oh my! That's terrible!" The sensitive one said crying. Takeshi was screaming at Nabs now, and was full of threats. "I'm gonna put you in the dungeon with NO food or water! Then you can rot in hell!" "You will never mention this to anyone!" With that, Takeshi pulled her to her house and left her there. The next day, Nabs woke up late but got ready, she changed her look to cover the bruises. Shizuka came up too her and said "Come here, I wanna talk to you about Takeshi!" "Ok..." said Nabs. "I saw what happened yesterday! Are you ok? Are you hurt too bad? Why was that guy abusing you? And one last question, is you name Nabooru? Sorry, I ask a lot." "It's ok and thank you! Well, yes I'm ok, I just got a lot of bruises, I don't know why he was abusing me, all I know is I made him mad, he killed to Gerudo that were my best friends, and then came after me, and yes my name is Nabooru." "Oh so he was the one who...We've got to find him!" "Ok, he told me to come to his house later, but if I don't show up...I don't know what he'll do! He could hurt you so be alert!" Said Nabs. Later that day she went to Takeshi's house where he threw her against the wall and forced her to go outside, so she did and the went behind an abandon place...where Shizuka was watching birds, but she noticed Takeshi had Nabs, so she hid. "HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP IF YOU'RE THERE!" Said Nabs. Shizuka gasped then went to get...someone..."Shizuka! If you're out there please help me!" said Nabs. "You just be quiet! I forgot to tie you up but you're weak anyway, at least to weak for me." Said Takeshi. Soon, Shizuka came back with that someone..."Nabs!" Said Shizuka "Shizuka! *gasp* you brought...Thank you..." "Well well well, if it isn't Nabooru's boyfriend, Ganondorf!" "Don't you touch her ever again! Let go of her!" Said Ganondorf. "Ok" Said Takeshi as he threw Nabs down again. "Don't get any closer to her!" Said Ganondorf. Takeshi grabbed Nabs and started running, "Ganon! Please save me!" said Nabs. "Shizuka, you go home, you'll be safe there!" Said Ganon. "No, I want to stay here with Nabs, to watch and make sure you all are safe!" "Fine, you just stay out of the way, I don't want you to get hurt." Said Ganon. Soon, Ganon snuck up to Takeshi and grabbed him. "Nabs! Go, run to Shizuka!" "Ganon, will you be ok?" "Yes, just go! I'm a male Gerudo, he won't survive!" Said Ganon. Takeshi was thinking while they were fighting, he was thinking *Why can't she just love me? She's to beautiful for anyone but me! While he was thinking, he lost the fight. He was too injured to get up, so he decided to stay there for the rest of his life, crying and hating himself for letting her go. "Thank you so much Shizuka! Without you, I wouldn't survive. Thanks for bringing Ganon! "No problem! I was sitting here then you two came so I had to!" "And Ganon, I'm so sorry you had to do all this! I love you and I'm lucky to have someone like you, and not him." "No, no, no! Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault! If anything it's mine! I wasn't there for you when I should've been!" "Ganon, I love you~!" "I love you too Nabs~! They both kiss. They all soon go home, Nabs and Shizuka told everyone what happened, and they all went back to their natural non abusive lifes.


End file.
